


It's Just a Rock

by purplebass



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Kell and Lila just docked on a small island, but they can't find their way back to their ship. As they are exploring, they find a cave...
Relationships: Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kell and Lila's Adventure





	It's Just a Rock

“I told you that we shouldn’t have left the crew alone,” Kell grunted with annoyance. “Nor the ship.”

“And lose the fun of exploring this piece of land? Never,” Lila replied, walking faster than her companion did.

They had docked on this small island a few hours earlier. Lila didn’t want nor need to put the Night Spire on hold, but somehow, she had been captured by the view and used the excuse that the men on the ship could take a break to enjoy the sun or be lazy. Whatever. It was a silly excuse, but she was the captain and she had the right to decide if she wanted to take a detour. It wouldn’t endanger anybody, unless there were wild animals. _Lila hoped there weren’t._

“I wonder if we’ll ever find our way back,” Kell shook his head, exhausted. “We’ve been walking around for too long, and I can’t see the ship anywhere.”

Lila stopped abruptly, making Kell almost stumble on his feet. “Look!”

He didn’t know what distracted her, but he glanced at what she was pointing. “I don’t see anything.” And he was right, because aside from the ocean touching the shore they were treading, there was nothing much in sight. If they didn’t count the fish or the occasional green on the sand.

Lila, who had put up with Kell’s reminder that they had probably lost their way – which, she hated to admit, they probably had – rolled her eyes and turned to face him. “And I’m the one with one functioning eye.” She put her hand on his shoulder and guided his gaze towards what it seemed a high rock… and nothing more.

“I only see a big rock,” Kell said, shrugging.

“It’s not just a big rock,” she protested. “Come,” she ordered, and took his hand. This way, she would be sure that he would follow her. Knowing him, he would do it anyway. She still wasn’t used to somebody looking after her and making sure she was alright. Only the thought was comforting. She couldn’t imagine a day on the Night Spire or on land, without Kell by her side. And the idea terrified her. But she wouldn’t say it out loud.

Once they were closer to the rock, Kell realized that Lila was right. “It’s a secret beach,” he commented as they passed under the natural arc that the rock created.

Lila grinned. “Nothing is what it seems,” she chuckled, walking backwards and almost falling on her back. Her grin vanished from her face at once, soon to be replaced by panic.

Kell caught her despite it was a false alarm, until she fell for real, and took him on the sand with her. She closed her eyes to brace for the fall, but he had been faster, and secured his hand behind her head and his arm on the side of her body. She glanced at Kell. He was gritting his teeth, perhaps for the shock or for the pain. He had taken the hit, after all.

“Are you okay?” she asked, but at that point Kell’s face had already turned neutral. She couldn’t see the strain that had just marred his face a moment ago. She hoped it meant he wasn’t hurt.

Kell’s head bobbed slightly, but Lila didn’t understand if it was a nod or something else. He leaned in and she thought he wanted to check that she was alright too, but instead, he kissed her. Lila felt the air knocked out of her lungs at his sudden approach, and she didn’t have time to take a breath and wasn’t prepared to welcome him. She let him place her gently on the sand. His hand was still holding the back of her head. It was comforting.

“You are fine,” Kell said once they eventually stopped kissing. “But still under shock.”

Lila frowned. “I’m not under shock,” she objected, and it was true. She fell, alright, but she was fine. And she knew herself enough to know she meant it. There had been times in the past where she tried to hide her pain, but not now.

“You need a reality check,” he continued, serious.

“I… what? What about –,” she asked, but she had already lost him. While she tried to understand what he meant, she didn’t notice his hand on the front of her pants. He had been super silent, super delicate to open the straps of her slacks. But her whole body woke to life when she felt his finger inside of her. His touch made her shiver, and she arched her back.

“This is what I meant,” he explained with a straight, amused expression. “But it’s still not enough.”

She didn’t have time to think, because he put another finger in. “Kell,” she moaned, one of her hand gripping the sand. But it wasn’t enough like he said. She wanted more.

“Mmmh?”

“Keep… going,” she ordered.

But Kell stopped. Lila opened her eyes, trying to understand what broke the spell. His hand was still there, but not where it used to be anymore. It was stuck. The button of his coat got tangled in the strings of her pants. She started giggling, unable to stop herself.

“It’s not funny,” Kell said, still trying to remove his hand.

“Most of the things you do are funny,” she commented with a smirk, but Kell rolled his eyes. “Let me help you,” she offered, and, surprising enough, she was able to free his hand.

Kell didn’t give her the time to do anything with it, and put two fingers in his mouth, licking off whatever was left of Lila over there, as she watched with interest. He licked his lips as well.

“It’s not fair,” Lila protested, not caring that she was probably sounding like a child.

“What isn’t?”

“ _You_ ,” she pointed her finger at him.

“I never said it was over,” he smirked, and put his hands on the sides of her pants to lower them below her hips along with her undergarments. “I said you needed a reality check, didn’t I? But the question is… do you want it?”

“It depends on what you’re offering,” she teased, her hands reaching for his pants as well. “I want the full experience.”

“I promised you’ll _come_ to your senses, captain Bard.”

He didn’t give her time to untie his slacks the way she had planned to, because he lowered them down as if he was in a hurry. Not that she cared, but sometimes she liked to do the things he did to her. To touch him. To feel his skin under her hands and confirm that he was real, and he was there with her. She could say that their intimate moments alone in the cabin of her ship were always different. They never explored each other the same way. Sometimes they were rough, other times, gentler. The only constant was the devotion and affection they put during the act. It was clear that it was love and not mere sex. Even when he filled her, it wasn’t just a mean to an end. He wasn’t just satisfying his own needs; he was also trying to please her. And pleased she was, but so was he.

“I won’t forget your loyalty,” Lila said after she said his name for the umpteenth time, and left her core aching, empty, but content.

“I always keep my promises,” he grinned, satisfied – _literally_. And then he kissed her again, sealing his words with actions.

“Ouch!” Lila screamed, breaking the moment. “Did you pinch my butt?” she asked Kell accusingly, but he shook his head and looked behind her.

“It was a crab,” he said, since the shellfish was still there, and he most likely wanted to pinch Lila again.

He didn’t even finish that Lila stood on her feet, throwing Kell on the sand in the process. She looked at the orange crustaceous that was slowly moving on the beach, as Kell enjoyed the view from below and laughed.

“I’m allergic to shellfish, okay,” she told him, but her eyes didn’t stop following the fish until he was far enough to bother them again.

Kell stood up and adjusted his pants. He didn’t know whether Lila was speaking the truth or not, but it didn’t matter. “Good thing you’re not allergic to fish altogether,” Kell commented, and Lila snapped out of her reverie. She was still checking that the fish was not coming back.

She slapped his shoulder. “Quick, check if there is blood,” she ordered him, and turned around.

Kell was pleased to oblige, of course. Even though he believed that was an excuse to recollect herself after the shock. “The coast is clear,” he confirmed, and Lila shook her head, glared at Kell, then fixed her clothes.

“Captain,” a voice said right after she was dressed again.

Lila wanted to die. They had almost been caught. “Yes?” she asked to the man, who was part of her crew.

“We thought we lost you,” the man said. “We’ve been looking for you for an hour.”

“We were looking for dinner,” Lila said, making up the first thing she could think of, hoping her cheeks didn’t turn red because of embarrassment. “There are crabs in this cave.”

“We were trying to catch some to bring on the ship,” Kell added, and he glanced at Lila, who was also looking at him, and she grinned slightly, thankful for his interjection.

“But they kept running away, so we better get back on the ship. Would you lead the way, Jest?”

“Yes, captain,” Jest said, and Lila and Kell followed. They stayed behind him, though, so they could hold each other’s hand as they walked back to their ship.


End file.
